A Big Hatred for Small Pests
by ImSpidey2
Summary: My first HTF fanfic. You know those annoying ants that everyone hates? The ones who kill Sniffles? Well, Flippy's tired of watching Sniffles die, so he decides to get revenge. And he's gonna have to need FLiqPy to do it. Warning: Not for the faint of heart.


**_A Big Hatred for Small Pests_**

**_Warning: Contains mild language, but uncensored explicit blood and gore(This is the reason why it's rated M), in typical HTF style._**

**_Note: I know 'crap' isn't really a bad word, but I'm just not the type of person who likes to swear(only with censors, though)._**

We start with the trademark HTF intro, and it says:

"Starring: Flippy! And...the Ants!"

"Featuring: Sniffles! And...Lumpy!"

"With cameos from: Flaky! And...Cuddles!"

Then we cut to the episode:

After Sniffles' horrible death from Tongue in Cheek, he was once again brought back to life by a unknown force. Flippy was angry and tired of the ant family.

"Those heartless pests! I'm getting sick of watching poor Sniffles die! I'll make sure it never happens again..." Flippy said, annoyed.

Even though Flippy finally learned how to control his dark side, FLiqPy and can use it anytime, especially when he's in a bad mood(but still goes on killing sprees), their high-pitched calls made poor Flippy want to stab his ears until he grows deaf. He warned Sniffles not to eat the ants because they'll kill him. He didn't listen.

They even made his and Sniffles' other friends insane. Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Flaky, Petunia, Splendid, Lammy, Truffles, Cro-Marmot(Odd, right?), Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Handy, even Lumpy! He wanted to get revenge(because he doesn't want his friends to get killed).

And now he will.

He visits Sniffles' house, seeking help.

"Hey, Sniffles!" Flippy greeted.

"Hey, Flippy!" Sniffles greeted back.

"Hey, there!" Lumpy also greeted.

"Hey, Lumpy! How are you?" Flippy said.

"Umm...Good?" Lumpy said stupidly.

"I feel fine too." Flippy before going back to Sniffles.

"You know those ants that somehow always kill you?" Flippy said.

"Yeah, what about them?" Sniffles said.

"I want to beat the hell out of them. Sorry for the language, but I had to let it out. Can you help me?" Flippy said.

"Yeah, I have a invention that could help." Sniffles said.

"Thanks. Let's take a look at it." Flippy said.

Sniffles shows Flippy the invention.

"Here it is! This is the Size-A-Tron. It can make you turn into the size of a ant, or the size of a building!" Sniffles said.

"Great! I want to be ant-sized so that it'll be more...fun." Flippy said.

"Alright." Sniffles said.

So Flippy gets inside the machine, and is turned ant-sized.

"There we go! Now try not to be stepped on. It'd make a mess." Sniffles said.

"Alright." Flippy said.

Soon he found the enemy's home: The ant hill.

"There they are...Now it's time to flip out." Flippy said, as he took his stress relief toy and squeezed it as hard as he can to make it pop. It worked.

Flippy whimpered a little as he starts to flip out. As his eyes become bloodshot, and as his pupils turn yellow, he slowly brought his machete out.

"Hrrr...Gyrrrr...Those...ants...will...**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIEEEEEE! ! ! !"** FLiqPy roared before sneaking into the ant hill.

First he hunts for the baby ant.

"AAAH! AAAH!" The ant called.

FLiqPy snuck behind him and stabbed him through the mouth. FLiqPy cackled.

"Stupid little twit! When will you shut up? !" FLiqPy before laughing again.

Then he goes after the boy ant.

The boy ant finds the baby ant, dead. Before he could call for help, FLiqPy appears and disembowels the annoying bug.

"Screaming will get you nowhere." FLiqPy said ice-coldly.

Now he went for the girl ant.

The girl ant saw the two dead ants. She called for her mom, but was too late. FLiqPy caught her. He ripped the hair off of her head, and then ripped her brain out.

"Everyone chickens out against me." FLiqPy said before laughing.

There was one more to go. The mother ant. FLiqPy had a special way to kill the mother ant. He brings out two ant-sized helmets that Sniffles recently made(and the second one more recently). FLiqPy crosses the wires so that the mother ant could imitate FLiqPy's movements. FLiqPy sees the mother ant and tosses it to her, unseen.

"Ah?" The mother ant sees the helmet, and puts it on curiously.

FLiqPy chuckles as he moves the mother ant around. He makes her bring out a apple, put razor blades on it, and then...make her take a bite.

**"AAAAAAAH! ! ! !**" The mother ant screamed.

FLiqPy cackled loudly. He enjoyed listening to a ant's screams of pain.

He then led her to a paper shredder, and makes her shred a piece of paper. He then makes her shred her own tongue.

The mother ant screamed again and FLiqPy laughed harder.

He makes her go outside, with a hammer, a nail and a double paddle. He then forces the ant to nail her feet down, and the ant screams and then cries in pain.

**"YOU SEE?! THIS IS HOW SNIFFLES FEELS WHEN YOU HURT HIM! ! ! ! ! ! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! ! ! ! YOU WILL DIE AND BURN IN HELL, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! ! ! !"** FLiqPy roared as loud as he could as he forces the ant to tie her face on a double paddle and twists it around, and finally makes her let go of the paddle to make the paddle tear her organs from her body.

FLiqPy panted as he turned into normal.

"It's over...Sniffles, you're safe..." Flippy said.

He gone back to Sniffles' house after washing the ant blood off of him.

"Did you do it?" Sniffles said.

"Yep." Flippy said.

"Finally...I'm safe." Sniffles said.

"Yep. Now you can eat ants safely and unharmed." Flippy said as he gone back into the machine, turning him to normal size.

"Thanks, Flippy." Sniffles said.

"You're welcome." Flippy said as he left. "See you later, guys!"

"See you, Flippy!" Sniffles said.

"Okay, bye-bye!" Lumpy said.

"I'm gonna go and make doughnuts with The Mole." Lumpy said.

"Alright. See ya!" Sniffles said as Lumpy left.

Cuddles and Flaky then entered.

"I wanna try that machine! Flaky, do you wanna try?" Cuddles said.

"Um...I dunno..." Flaky said nervously.

"C'mon, it won't kill ya!" Cuddles said as he got into the machine and grew to the size of a building. Flaky and Sniffles stood there in shock and awe.

"See? I'm **HUGE**!" Cuddles said before a plane came by at high speed, dashing through his head and leaving a huge hole through his forehead, with blood and brains everywhere. Cuddles then fell down with a huge thud, dead. Flaky chickened out and ran away at high speed, faster than the plane. Sniffles then shrugged and left.

And Lumpy died the same way he did in The Chokes on You.

Then the HTF credits roll, with the moral saying:

"Size does matter!"

**_THE END_**


End file.
